nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Education Framework Establishment Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: High| Drafted by: Great Nepal| Sponsors: Byzantium Imperial, Ainin, Mishmahig, Costa Alegria Section 1 - Pre-primary Education a) Pre-primary education shall refer to non-mandatory education, starting when child reaches age of three and lasting for three years. b) Pre-primary education shall be for three consecutive years which shall be: Nursery, LKG, UKG. c) Pre-primary education shall require following subjects to be taught in school. Any additional subjects may be taught at discretion of school governors. i) Mathematics ii) Science iii) English iv) Information Communication Technology v) Arts d) School day and week shall be decided at discretion of school governors ensuring appropriate time at home for healthy child development is ensured. Section 2 - Primary Education a) Primary education shall refer to mandatory education, starting when child reaches age of six and lasting for five years. b) Primary education shall be for five consecutive years which shall be: year one, year two, year three, year four and year five. c) Primary education shall require following subjects to be taught in school. Any additional subjects may be taught at discretion of school governors. i) English ii) Mathematics iii) Physics iv) Biology v) Chemistry vi) Computing (software development), or ICT (practical) vii) History and Social Studies viii) Arts ix) One or more languages (Standardised Chinese, Mandarin, Spanish, Standard Arabic, French, German, Aurentine, schools may provide additional language) x) Music (optional) xi) Additional Mathematics (optional) xii) Physical Education xiii) Classical Studies (optional) d) There shall be Province Level Examination (PLE), which shall be held at every province as established by government subdivision act. Section 3 - Secondary Education a) Secondary education shall refer to mandatory education, starting when child gets enough percentage in Provence Level Examination to be accepted by secondary school and lasting for five years. b) Secondary education shall be for five consecutive years which shall be: year six, year seven, year eight, year nine and year ten. c) Secondary education shall require following subjects to be taught in school. Any additional subjects may be taught at discretion of school governors. i) English ii) Mathematics iii) Physics, or Additional sciences iv) Biology, or Additional sciences v) Chemistry, or Additional sciences vi) Computing (software development), or ICT (practical) vii) History viii) Geography ix) One or more languages (Standardised Chinese, Mandarin, Spanish, Standard Arabic, French, German, Aurentine, schools may provide additional language) x) Music (optional) xi) Arts (optional) xii) Additional Mathematics (optional) xiii) Physical Education (optional) xiv) Design And Technology (optional) xv) Classical Studies (optional) - Food Technology or, - Product Design or, - Electronics or, - Graphics Design xv) Social Studies (optional) d) At end of the secondary education, there shall be School Leaving Certificate Examination (SLC), which shall be held at nationally. e) Social Studies shall be taught with history as "history and social studies" for first two years of secondary school, then it shall be optional. Section 3 - College a) College shall refer to non-mandatory academics, starting when child gets enough percentage in School Leaving Certificate Examination to be accepted by college and lasting for two years. b) Secondary education shall be for two consecutive or non-consecutive years which shall be: year eleven and year twelve. c) College shall have final authority in regards to subjects they offer. Students are encouraged to choose four subjects. d) Colleges are encouraged to work with universities while formulating their curriculum. e) At end of college, there shall be University Entrance Examination (UEE), which shall be administered by group of top ten universities. Section 4 - Business Education a) Business Education shall refer to alternative to college as described in section 3. b) Business shall manage this education to gain hands on experience and drive straight into working while gaining a qualification. c) This shall provide qualification known as BETC, which shall be equivalent to associated UEE certificate. d) Universities are not required to recognise BETC as qualification, neither are employers. Section 5 - University a) University shall refer to academic route after college, which shall be non-mandatory. b) University shall have final authority in regards to the curriculum offered. c) This shall provide qualification known as degree, provided university is accredited in acceding order of importance shall be: i) Doctorate ii) Masters iii) Bachelors Section 6 - Funding a) In regards to primary and secondary school, government shall fund this entirely either through vouchers or public schooling. b) In regards to college, those who achieve top 2.5% in SLC receive 100% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 5% in SLC receive 75% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 10% in SLC receive 50% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 15% in SLC receive 25% government funded scholarship. c) In regards to university, those who achieve top 2.5% in UEE receive 100% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 5% in UEE receive 75% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 10% in UEE receive 50% government funded scholarship, those who achieve top 15% in UEE receive 25% government funded scholarship. d) Universities shall not charge students more than £4784 for tuition fees, unless they are ranked in top ten universities in which case they are exempt from this cap. Section 7 - Examination a) This senate establishes school examination board, under ministry of education who shall produce, mark and evaluate School Leaving Certificate and Province Level examinations. b) This senate establishes UEE examination board, which shall be administered by representative of top ten universities within the nation who shall produce, mark and evaluate UEE examinations. c) Examination shall be marked to produce percentage by the respective examination board stated above. Section 8 - Miscellaneous a) Nothing in this act shall prevent creation of free schools, colleges or universities funded by charities or public schools funded by government. b) School year shall start in January and end in December. c) Creates Education and Training Inspectorate, modelled on Ofsted (England) to oversee curriculum and subject matter to ensure they are fit for purpose with similar responsibilities and authorities as Ofsted (England).